


Good heavens!

by LRRH



Category: Barchester Chronicles
Genre: Anthony Trollope, BBC, Barchester towers, Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archdeacon Grantly from The Barchester Chronicles (BBC TV Mini Series, 1982)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 +1: http://fav.me/d6c8nyd


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chibi Grantly

preview:

 

***

BBC mini-series “The Barchester Chronicles” (1982) fanart:  chibi Archdeacon Grantly

 http://fav.me/d6jz5g5

 

 


End file.
